


The Bravest of Them All

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [62]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Bravery, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hunk is a brave boy, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Hunk always worries that his anxiety holds his friends back. After all, it's not easy when you get scared and anxious all the time. But you'd be surprised at who the bravest people can be.





	The Bravest of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hi, so I read "You've Got a Friend in Me" where Keith & Shiro comforts Lance who felt useless since he has no achievement & I'm wondering if you can write about them comforting Hunk who felt insecure since he's not a risk-taker like everyone else? (Canonically Hunk is a pessimist & the voice of reason, which is why he's the only one who always play it safe & do things he's very familiar with & knows; unlike the others who aren't afraid to take risks & experience the unknown) TYSM I❤Y ☺"

“This is a stupid idea.” Hunk stated for the hundredth time that afternoon.

“That’s understandable.” Keith replied softly. At the moment, he and his three other friends were currently walking along the creekside near their school’s playground. The creek itself hadn’t had any water in it in years, so there was no concern for drowning. However, the reason for their little excursion away from the playground had to do with a rumor about ghosts haunting the bridge near the creek.

Of course Lance and Pidge had both immediately declared that the group was going to the creek during recess time. Pidge wanted to go, mainly to destroy the existence of ghosts (because how could they be real?), while Lance merely wanted to show off his macho-ness. Or as much macho-ness as a seven-year-old could.

“Quiet Hunk. Don’t be a baby.” Lance called from the front of their small group. Pidge was trailing behind Lance, tapping excitedly at their handheld calculator. Keith had opted to stay back with Hunk, not because he was scared, but rather because Hunk was starting to look really pale. The last time Keith had seen Hunk look this pale, Hunk had thrown up and passed out because their second-grade teacher made him read his book report in front of the whole class.

“This is a really, really stupid idea.” Hunk said as he nervously wrung his hands together. Keith looked over at Hunk and frowned when he noticed the slight tremor to Hunk’s body. “What if there really are ghosts? What if they don’t want us to mess with their bridge? What if they’r mean ghosts? What if we _die?!”_

“Hunk, calm down. We’ll be okay.” Keith said quietly. However, even he couldn’t help but have the same worries as Hunk. His worries just weren’t so vocal.

“We don’t know that!” Hunk whispered tightly when Pidge shouted in triumph and waved their calculator at Lance. The two then got into a heated argument about the statistics of ghosts, with Lance shouting and Pidge pulling random facts into their argument. “What if the mean ghosts decide to make us ghosts and we can never leave! My mommy would be so mad and then no one could pick up baby sis from daycare and I would be grounded forever!”

“I don’t think your parents can ground you if you’re a ghost.” Keith pointed out helpfully and Hunk closed him mouth with a frown.

“Thank you Keith,” He nodded in agreement. “But my point still stands. This is a stupid idea!”

If Keith were being honest, he agreed with Hunk. This was a very _stupid_ idea. He was only tagging along because Pidge and Lance were also his friends and this was what friends did together. _Right?_ Friends hunted ghosts. That’s what Keith thought anyway.

However, Keith gave Hunk a small smile and shrugged just as the small group made it towards the bridge.

“See Lance, there are _no_ ghosts anywhere. Suck it.” Pidge stuck their tongue out and smirked at Lance, who grabbed his chest dramatically.

“Watch your language Pidge or I’m telling Matt!” Lance argued hotly. He was more than a little upset that Pidge looked to be right in this moment. For once, he wanted to be the one that was right, even if that mean seeing a…ghost. Ghosts couldn’t be too scary.

“Whatever, I told you there would be no ghosts! Ha!” Pidge said while Hunk breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Keith rolled his eyes at Lance and Pidge’s antics before looking over at Hunk. He was beginning to look less pale, but the tremor in his hands was still prominent and it made Keith’s stomach twist painfully. He _might_ feel a bit bad about forcing Hunk to come with them, despite Hunk being afraid.

Maybe that hadn’t been such a good idea.

“Come on guys. We should head back.” Keith piped up causing Pidge and Lance to stop arguing for a moment. “We need to be back before recess ends and there’s no ghosts here.” Keith looked over at the bridge was was over a caved hole in the ground that went deep into the small hill beside it. The cave opening was ominous and dark, giving Keith shivers just from looking at it. It looked _very_ dark.

Lance pouted while Pidge laughed once more. Hunk was beginning to finally smile. He wanted nothing more than to get away from the spooky “haunted” bridge.

“But what if the ghosts are just shy?” Lance argued weakly.

“Then leave them alone.” Keith said. “I don’t like to be bothered.”

“Keith makes an excellent point.” Hunk added shakily. “I don’t like to be bothered either and I’m super shy. We should just leave them alone and head back for snack time!” Keith seemed to be the only one who was noticing that Hunk’s hands were shaking more now. All he wanted right now was to get Hunk and his friends away from this spot.

“Yeah but you're a big scaredy-cat, Hunk,” Pidge adjusted their glasses on their face. “You don’t really count.”

Hunk’s shoulders slumped and Keith swallowed.

“Come on guys, _I_ want to go back.” Keith said softly.

“Why? Are you scared mullet?” Lance said and then he crossed his arms over his chest. He was still slightly bitter about being wrong about the ghosts. There was no doubt he would be pouting for the rest of the day.

“No.”

“Are too.”

“Are not.”

“Are too!”

“I am not!” Keith shouted hotly. Hunk gently grabbed a hold of Keith’s arm before he could storm over at Lance.

“Then prove it!” Lance said smugly. “Go to the top of that hill and jump on it if there’s no ghosts and you’re not scared!”

“Fine!” Keith said and didn’t even hesitate. Lance blinked in shock while Pidge’s jaw dropped. Hunk yelped beside him, unwilling to let go of Keith’s arm while Keith stormed up to the top of the hill. Admittedly, Lance felt bad making Keith do this _and_ making Hunk. He wasn’t serious, but he was just upset at Pidge being right _again._

This whole area feel eerie and spooky to all of the kids, and none of them thought that Keith would really go up to the spooky hill.

Especially not Hunk.

“K-Keith, you don’t have to prove Lance wrong! W-we know you’re not scared!” Hunk whispered as his grip on Keith’s arm tightened. They had just passed the old bridge and were nearing the top of the hill. The whole creek looked even spookier from up high, with grey skies and clouds looking as if they were touching the ground. Lance and Pidge were getting further and further away and Hunk’s trembling only increased.

“No.” Keith grunted stubbornly. “Lance is stupid. _We_ will show him that we’re brave.” Keith then pulled on Hunk’s arm and pulled him to the very top of the hill. Only once the two of them were standing on the hill did Keith cup his hands over his mouth and jump up and down.

“Ha! Take that Lance! _Hunk_ and I are both braver than you!” He continued jumping up and down on the hill and Hunk swallowed nervously. He thought that he could hear the sound of something dropping around them. _What…_

“Keith!”

“Stupid, big fat meanie head!” Keith continued jumping and the sound got louder and louder. Hunk’s eyes widened just as he heard the loud sound of a _SNAP!_

Then he and Keith were falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Into the dark.

Hunk slowly realized that several people were screaming, himself included.

Then his back hit something cold and hard and he was no longer falling. But everything was still dark and people were still screaming.

He looked up and dimly he could see the grey sky above them through a _tiny_ hole. Everything else around him was damp, dark and _dirty?_ Glancing around, Hunk slowly realized that they were surrounded by dirt in the ground. Looking to his left, Hunk saw Keith sprawled out beside him. He could vaguely hear Lance and Pidge screaming their names among other things.

Beside him, Keith was scrambling to him feet and clawing at the walls with panicked breaths. This only caused loose dirt to continue to fall on top of Keith.

“Help! Help! HELP!” Keith shrieked and Hunk shot to his feet. His heart was in his throat and tears were slowly filling his eyes. There was _no way_ that they would be able to climb out of the hole they had fallen in. Especially with all of the loose dirt. They must be _two-thousand_ feet in the ground. Hunk could barely count that high, let alone climb it.

“Lance! Pidge!” Hunk shouted, feeling hot tears racing down his cheeks.

“Help! Help! Daddy! Lance! Daddy!” Keith shrieked again and Hunk felt his heart hammering in his chest upon hearing the broken sobs in Keith’s voice.

“Keith, we’ll be okay.” Hunk said soothingly, as he tried to get his friend to stop pulling the dirt off the walls. The loose dirt was falling all over them from everywhere whenever Keith did that.

“Daddy!” Keith cried and he continued to struggle against Hunk, but something in Hunk warned him that they needed to leave the dirt alone.

“Keith, you’re daddy will find us! We’ll get out of this hole before you know it! You gotta leave the dirt alone!” Hunk pleaded when Keith sobbed again.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! We shouldn’t have gone over here.” Keith cried, however, he had stopped trying to climb up the walls and slowly Hunk lowered himself and Keith towards the ground. A few more speckles of loose dirt flew over their heads but eventually everything became still. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Hunk said shakily, feeling his own tears mixing with the dirt against his face. He and Keith were huddled up together as close as they could be with Keith cheek smushed up against Hunk’s cheek. “Besides your daddy and Miss Allura will find us and get us out. I bet Lance and Pidge went to get them right now!”

“H-How do you k-know?” Keith hiccuped.

“B-because, because they would never abandon us! You know that. T-They’re our - they’re our best friends!” Hunk said hoarsely while Keith sniffled. “P-Plus your daddy’s a hero! He’ll always come for you.”

“Y-You too. He loves you too.” Keith whispered through tears and Hunk’s shaking became to calm down for the first time during this entire incident. “I’m sorry we made you come with us. ‘Specially ‘cause I knew you were scared.”

“I’m always scared though. And anxious,” Hunk whispered. “That’s nothing new. I hold you guys back.” He pushed his dirty cheek up against Keith’s as hot tears ran down his cheeks once more.

“I-I don’t mean to always be a big baby o-or get anxious but I do. And I can’t help it.” Hunk whimpered, causing Keith to swallow painfully. He knew that he, Lance and Pidge often reminded Hunk of his fears whenever he was afraid. 

_Maybe they were bad friends after all._

_This is all my fault._

“Even sissy thinks I’m a bigger baby than me and she’s two!” Hunk mumbled pitifully. “She doesn’t want me picking her up at daycare before mom or dad because I’m a big fat baby. And I hate it!”

“No, no, no,” Keith whispered. He suddenly shoved against Hunk until their entire positions were reversed, and he was cradling Hunk’s head softly against him. Like his daddy had done so many times before to him.

“You are amazing Hunk!” Keith said with a sniffle and Hunk shook his head.

“No.”

“But you are! You know, between all of our friends you’re the most _braver_ out of all of us,” Keith claimed quickly, causing Hunk to freeze. His breath was caught in his throat while his tears continued to stream down his cheek. 

“I’m _always_ afraid.”

“Exactly! You get scared so much but you still come on our adventures! You still yell at mean bullies, even though they’re bigger than us. You came to hunt ghosts with us even though you were super scared! When I’m scared I could never do what you do. It’s amazing Hunk!” Keith continued excitedly and Hunk sniffled. He frowned and pondered for a moment.

“Really?” 

“Hunk, you are literally like the hero, only more realistic because even hero’s gotta be afraid of something.” Keith replied. “None of us think bad because you’re afraid of a lot of things and just like I’m - I’m autistic, it doesn’t matter if you get anxious. I’m still cool, right?”

“Of course!” Hunk nodded quickly.

“Then you are too, even when you’re anxious! I mean you were super brave keeping me calm and talking to me when we fell! You’ve been brave this whole time!” Keith said quietly, while a teeny smile broke out on Hunk’s face. _Huh._

“You are really brave too Keith.” Hunk whispered.

“I’m sorry we always make you do things that make you scared. We’re not really good friends for doing that.” Keith admitted. Hunk felt his heart crack at Keith’s solemn tone before he scotched upright in order to pull Keith into a tight side hug.

“You, Lance and Pidge are the best friends ever.” Hunk replied. “But maybe next time, we can skip ghosts?”

Keith grinned. “Deal.”

“Hunk? Keith?” Keith and Hunk blinked and looked up to see their teacher, Mr. Iverson looking down through the hole.

“Keith?! Hunk?! Sweethearts are you down there?”

“Daddy!” Keith sobbed and even Hunk cried when they say Shiro’s face beside Mr. Iverson.

“Oh babies!” Shiro cried. “Don’t worry, we’re going to get you boys out of there very soon. Oh my brave little boys, just hang tight for a little longer.”

“Allura, get the fire department on the line and keep this area secured.” Mr. Iverson turned away from the hole to speak to someone else, but Shiro’s face remained. Suddenly he popped back over the hole. “Don’t worry boys, help is on the way.”

Help came in the form of a small crane and an entire fire department crew. It had taken the department nearly _six hours_ before Hunk and Keith had been pulled from the hole. Shiro had been ready to strap himself to the crane and go down into the hole himself, but luckily Mr. Iverson and the police chief were able to explain the situation of a sink hole better. It didn’t ease any of Shiro’s worries, but he trusted these people. He was thankful that he was able to send down water and food to the boys every few hours.

Finally, once the crane had been cleared to enter the hole, Shiro couldn’t have been prouder than in that moment, when the two boys calmly strapped themselves into the harness. Hunk and Keith both refused to go one at a time, and leave the other alone, which meant that Hunk had messily strapped Keith onto himself before strapping them along the crane top. The hole had been too narrow and unstable for another adult to go down to the boys, but thankfully Keith and Hunk were ready to listen to anything the police chief or Shiro said.

Then after six hours, Keith and Hunk were free and out of the hole.

Shiro had swooped in on the two boys immediately, scooping them into a tight hug while Hunk and Keith both cried out of relief and exhaustion, before he led them safely away from the sink hole and towards their families.

“Oh my brave, brave boys. I’m so proud of you both.” Shiro whispered soothingly as he held the two boys against him. Keith smiled tiredly, still clutching onto his dad’s shirt with one hand, while the other dirty hand held tightly onto Hunk’s hand.

“Hunk was the bravest. He kept me safe, daddy.” Keith whispered.

“Did he now?” Shiro asked, kissing the tops of both boys’ head. “Thank you Hunk. You are the bravest guy in the whole world.”

“Really?” Hunk blushed, causing Shiro to chuckle.

“Actually, the bravest in the entire universe.” Shiro said and Keith nodded in agreement. Hunk’s tummy felt warm and happy for the first time after that, as he greeted his family. He hadn’t even realized that he hadn’t felt anxious in _hours._

_Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so season 7? How freaking awesome was it?!?! No hate in this series/AU. That season was so good (with some flaws but nothing that was bad), and the animation was BEAUTIFUL. Like that last episode and those fight scenes...my inner designer geeked out hard. And that Hunk and Keith bonding moments? I am dead after seeing them.
> 
> However, the fandom has exploded and imploded like it tends to do after every season but this time I'm just tired and sick of it all. I've decided to take a step away from tumblr after all the negativity and deleting ship asks one too many times. I still plan on doing this AU because I LOVE this AU so much and apparently so do many of you! So I'll be updating every Sunday, Wednesday and Friday in order to maintain a schedule. You can guarantee at least one ficlet will be posted on those three days and not any other day of the week. I will still be accepting prompts/asks on my tumblr and on here and continuing to post ficlets for the SDSAU. You can read my full post [ here ](http://lordofthebigtimesupernatural.tumblr.com/post/176936703603/single-dad-shiro-au-announcement).
> 
> My tumblr will remain open but I'm only checking my askbox and posting links to the AO3 ficlet for a little while. I just need a break from the social media fandom until this all blows over. I will continue to love and support Voltron and I appreciate that really a majority of the fandom is amazing and so good, and I will continue with this AU on AO3. Thank you everyone and the next update will either be today or Friday!


End file.
